Love and Loss
by PinkGlitterDragon
Summary: After his ordeal in Egypt Sam's life quickly goes downhill, will Optimus be able to save him before its too late. Rated M for Yaoi/Slash (male x male), human/mech/holo-form explicit sex, torture/angst/hurt/comfort/violence, probable rape/non-con, maybe even MPreg and who knows what else, so expect anything. Don't like these subjects please don't read and no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone and welcome to my newest fanfiction story. Now for those of you who are fimilar with my work and are wondering, No I haven't abandoned my other story Saving Ben, its just on hiatus for a while, so don't give up hope just yet.

Now for this story, it is a Sam X Optimus fic, it will contain male x male(mech, which is pretty much the same thing) and human/mech/holo-form Sex. It will also contain torture/angst/hurt/comfort, probably even rape/non-con, maybe even MPreg and who knows what else, so expect anything, lol if you've read my other work(s) you know I don't go easy on my characters, but no worries that's what Optimus is for to save our poor tortured Sam, hehe. I should also tell you that I have not seen dark of the moon and I have no intention of ever watching it since they killed Ironhide, that just sucks, I love Ironhide, so this is set before as for Mikaela and Sams break up, I did a lot of online research and decided to sorta use the idea from one of the transformers comics, that Sam breaks up with her because she changes and because he wants someone to love him for just him, though I did change it quite a bit that is still how I got the idea, just in case anybody is wondering and as for the rest of the story well, I'm just going to make things how I want them so some things may change a little (or a lot depending on my mood), like I said expect anything, hehe.

And one more thing to note, I know most of you like long chapters, but that's not always going to be possible, some chapters may be short, so I apologize in advance.

Okay, now then on to the warnings:

Pair: Optimus x Sam

Disclaimer: I don't own any non-OC characters, I wish I did, then Optimus x Sam would be canon, not fanon.

**Rated M for violence, sex scene's, possible sensitive subject matter such as rape/non-con and torture. This is a slash/yaoi fic which means male/male relationships. If you don't like any of these subjects please don't read and don't flame.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The pair sat in silence as they made there way down the seemingly never ending roads. The trip to the Autobot base from Sam's college was a couple hours long. Bee's holoform sat in the drivers seat, under the pretense of driving himself while Sam sat in the passenger side, his head resting on his hand. He stared out the window deep in thought, the sun glaring down on him all too brightly making his already pounding head, hurt that much worse. The holoform was shooting worried glances over to his charge every few moments, unsure what to do or say to his friend. The short time since returning from his ordeal in Egypt had been incredibly rough for Sam. It started off with a sudden change in Mikaela's attitude, leaving Sam with no choice but to break it off with her and to his surprise he wasn't nearly as upset about it as he thought he would be, all in all it was in everyone best interests, especially since he had developed feelings for another. He wanted someone who could and would love everything about him, which was going to be a hard task given that his life was very unusual and not one that many people could understand. Normal was not something he was ever going to have, he was sure of that, but he was okay with that now, what is normal really, being defined by other peoples ideas and opinions of what they think you should be like, being put in tiny box, living by others standards and being suffocated by there holier than thou ideals, that's no way for anyone to live. Even though his friends were not what most people would call normal, they were his family, one that he had come to love very much and he wouldn't give them up for anyone. But there break up was the least of his worries, there was something very wrong with his body. Exhaustion, splitting headaches, nausea, dizziness, sudden tremors, horrible pains throughout his whole body. He tried to brush his symptoms off as mere stress or remnants of his recent injuries and thought they would dissipate soon, not wanting to face the reality that they were getting worse and not better.

His next challenge was college, even though he had returned, he was finding it difficult to cope with. Being around groups of people caused him extreme amounts of anxiety and panic attacks so strong he thought it was the end and having others touch him visibly freaked him out, not mention the whispers and gossip about him. It was too much for him and he finally decided to quit college altogether, at least for the time being. His sudden decision though was one his parents disapproved of greatly. The ensuing fight left a rift between the three and even more so between Sam and his father. His father was dead set on him being the first Witwicky to go to college and nothing was going to change his mind, even if it wasn't what was best for his son.

The toughest thing for Sam though was the nightmares. Night after night he woke from horrible nightmares that shook him to his very soul, leaving him in a panic, gasping for breath, heart pounding out of his chest. Night after night he watched as Optimus was killed again and again in front of his very eyes. The dreams would very, the location or circumstances would change but the result was always the same Optimus would die by the hands of the Decepticons while trying to protect him and he was completely helpless to do anything but watch.

All of this combined left Sam weary, sleeping had become a distant memory for him and even though he did his best to hide it, he knew soon his mind or body wouldn't be able to take anymore. Bee had seen the drastic changes in the teenager and became quite concerned. His charge seemed to be getting worse by the hour and he knew that if something wasn't done and soon the boy would be in serious trouble, so when Sam told Bee about his sudden decision to drop out of college the yellow Camaro insisted that he and Sam return to the autobot base to live. Sam agreed to the idea quickly, being around the Autobots relaxed Sam their presence was comforting and made him feel safe and loved.

So now here he and Bumblebee sat on their way to what was going to be his new home and he was anxious to get there, not just to see his friends though, but because at the moment his headache was getting worse by the minute, so badly that he felt like his head was going to split in two any second and all he really wanted was a comfy bed to lay on while he waited for the pain to subside. He gave out a soft almost inaudible moan of pain and winced. Though faint Bee had still heard him and finally broke the silence.

"You okay Sam?"

Bee was extremely concerned and after running a quick scan he became even more concerned. His readings were showing him that his charge was in a great deal of pain yet once again. Sam however as usual didn't want to worry his friend or admit to himself or anyone else that something was truly wrong with him and pretended everything was fine, plastering a fake smile on his face before answering.

"I'm fine Bee"

Of course Bumblebee knew he was faking and that he wasn't fine at all, but for some reason it seemed as though the teenager was afraid to tell his friend and guardian just how sick he felt or how much pain he was in and just continued to hide it for some reasons that were unknown to the scout. It was apparent to anyone who even looked at the boy that he wasn't fine at all, he was pale, with dark circles under his eyes, his body had become thinner, his clothes hanging loosely on him. So when Sam agreed to move to the base so easily Bumblebee was horribly relieved, once Sam was on base then Ratchet could take care of him and fix whatever was wrong.

Finally after two grueling hours of travel they made it onto the base, Bee sighed and silently prayed it was not to late to save the boys life...

(TBC...)

* * *

And there you have it chapter 1 finished. I hope you enjoyed it :D and be sure to check out my blog for more up to date information on project status's.


	2. Chapter 2

So many wonderful reviews, favs and alerts, thank you so much everyone you rock!

* * *

Bumblebee carefully raced past the vast array of structures and obstacles in his path, dodging the soldiers and bots that were moving about. Finally reaching his intended destination he skidded to a stop in front of one of the larger buildings. His holoform disappearing from the drivers seat as he notified the others of their arrival via their com links. Sam reached for the duffel bag that he had placed in the back seat and slowly rose out of the yellow camaro, taking a step back to give his friend room to transform to his normal bipedal form. The sound of metal and gears shifting filled the air, no matter how many time he saw them transform it never got old, it was truly an amazing sight. The sound of large foot steps resounded behind him and he turned to face the building. The 3 towering figures of Ironhide, Ratchet and Optimus prime could be seen exiting the structure stopping a few feet in-front of the pair.

The sight of the boy was a shock to the three Autobots. Pale skin, dark circles under his eyes and it seemed to take all the strength he had left just to keep from collapsing right where he stood. This definitely did not look like the same boy they has left less than two weeks ago. Sure the teen had been banged up and injured the last time they saw him, but he was still in relatively good condition despite everything that had happened. The three mechs did their best to hide there astonishment at his current condition. Ratchet hung a step back behind the other two preforming a quick scan of the teen as covertly as possible. Optimus stepped forward , kneeling in-front of the boy.

"Hello Sam, its good to see you."

"Hey Big Guy" Sam replied as he looked into the optics of the Autobot leader. The close proximity of the Prime's face to his caused a slight blush to tint his unnatural pale cheeks as his newly discover feelings for the Autobot leader swirled in his chest. He had always been close to the Autobot and watching the mech die while protecting him made him realize that what he was feeling was love for the Prime. He quickly looked away trying to hide not only his new found attraction, but also the the sickly state his body and mind were in. He spoke once again hoping to keep the attention off of himself and onto something else.

"The new base is really something" Sam's stated, trying to act as normal as possible.

"Yes, it is coming along nicely, perhaps later we can arrange a tour for you, but for now you should get settled in. Bumblebee perhaps you would like to show Sam to his new room so he may unpack and rest." Optimus stated.

Bee nodded in affirmation before reaching a servo down to scoop up his charge, walking away from the remaining Autobots as he carried the teen to his new home. The three mechs left standing there shared worried looks between them before making their way to the med bay to wait for the yellow scout to join them.

xXx

Bumblebee brought Sam to the largest building on base. It was situated away from the other structures giving it more privacy and once Sam had noticed the many transformer sized doors littering the massive structure he realized this is where the Autobots private living quarters were located. The pair came to a stop in-front of a smaller human sized door and Bee sat Sam down on the ground in front of it, his holoform fizzled into existence, his hand reaching for the door handle. Pushing the door open and taking a step inside, he flipped a switch and the overhead lights came to life instantly, illuminating the mostly bare room. The holoform moved back to allow his charge to enter and Sam took a few steps inside, looking around at his new home. The room held little furniture, a bed pushed into one corner with a small nightstand next to it, a clock sat on top of the nightstand, on the wall opposite the foot of the bed was a desk with a computer on it, and a chair in front of the desk, the key to the room was lying next to the computer, a door next to the desk revealed a small closet and a door on another side of the room led to a decent sized full bathroom.

After a moment the yellow scout Excused himself saying he had to attend a meeting with the other Autobots, leaving Sam all alone. He placed his bag on the bed before sitting down next to it, sighing as he let his shoulders slump. His head still hurt horribly, but fortunately now he could lay down and rest. His hand reached for the light switch on the wall by his bed, he dimmed them, leaving only a faint glow in the room. The bag was pushed to the floor, unpacking could wait till later, his shoes were kicked off before he laid his tried body back on the bed. He stared at the ceiling as he contemplated his current situation, but in mere moments his exhaustion overtook him and he began to give into the darkness that was quickly overtaking him.

xXx

After excusing himself from his charge Bumblebee quickly made his way across the base to the medical bay where he knew Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide were waiting for him to discuss the situation. All eyes turned to him when his finally entered the medical building.

"Bumblebee, we were just discussing the current situation" Optimus stated looking at the yellow scout who nodded in reply and stepped forward to stand next to the other three mechs.

"Ratchet your analysis" Optimus turned toward the medic.

"Fever, severe malnutrition, exhaustion, low Melatonin levels indicating sleep deprivation, dehydration, fluctuating heart rate, high pain levels, constant stress and anxiety induced state, that's all I could determine so far, I'll need to do a more detailed scan and examination to know more." Stated the medic.

"Bumblebee you've been with him, what information can you give us." Optimus questioned turning to the scout.

"Not much unfortunately, he won't tell me anything and it was difficult to follow him within the school. Leo did mention some erratic behavior he was exhibiting." replied the camaro.

"What kind of erratic behavior?" question the medic.

"He said Sam seemed to be afraid to fall asleep and when he did he would wake up screaming and crying. He also said he was very jumpy around other humans and would isolate himself as much as possible." Stated the scout.

"Hmm...We need to get him into the medical bay as soon as possible." Ratchet replied.

"I don't think he will agree quite so easily though, he seems intent on avoiding the issue and pretending nothing is wrong" Bee sighed

"Well then we'll just have to bring him in forcefully." Ironhide said firmly.

"Optimus perhaps you should speak to him, I think he is more likely to listen to you than anyone else." Ratchet replied.

Optimus look at the medic with confusion. Unsure of Ratchet's reasons for thinking the boy would listen to him. Ratchet on the other hand knew that both Sam and Optimus had a special connection to one another, even if they had not yet realized it. After thinking for a moment the Autobot leader finally replied.

"All right, I'll speak to him" and with that he turned and exited the building.

xXx

Optimus Prime's alt-mode sat staring at the human sized door, a couple of hours had passed since the conversation in the med bay and now here he was contemplating how he was going to convince the extremely vulnerable boy to tell them what was going on so they could help him. The Prime's holoform came to life, stepping up to the entrance. He let out an audible sigh as he knocked on the door, he waited a moment, but he heard nothing but silence. He was just about to knock again when his highly tuned senses picked up the faint sound of a whimper, becoming concerned he called out the boys name.

"Sam."

He heard another whimper, this time louder, the Autobot leader became even more worried. He reached for the door handle and found it unlocked. He slowly opened the door. The lights in the room were dimmed, giving off only a faint glow in the room, His holoforms eyes could easily see in the low lighting and within a moment he could see the boy curled on the bed with his back facing the door. Optimus took a step inside and shut the door behind him, he approached the bed slowly and sat on the edge. He stared at the figure on the bed, the delicate and petite brunette was hugging his pillow for dear life as he whimpered and shivered. Tears began forming in the corners of his eyes as he whimpered out.

"Optimus...no"

Optimus was shocked, the boy was dreaming of him and in obvious distress over the dream. Another whimper escaped the teen, bringing the Autobot leader out of his thoughts and back to the fragile human in front of him. Just as he was reaching down to awaken the boy the lithe body suddenly shot up, his eyes wide in terror and panic as he gasped for breath. Optimus just stared at the boy for a moment before gently laying his hand on his shoulder and saying his name.

"Sam"

The teen jumped back in surprised, suddenly looking straight at the holoform with wide terror filled eyes. For just a brief moment it appeared as though blue lightening had flickered in the boys eyes, but the Prime quickly dismissed that as impossible. It had taken Sam a moment to realize that it was the holoform of Optimus Prime sitting next to him and not some crazy Decepticon straight out of his nightmares come to torture or kill him and Optimus. Once the sudden realization finally did hit him, he looked away from the autobot leader in embarrassment, a slight pink cast tinting his pale cheeks. Optimus was quite concerned.

"Sam are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Sam said giving the leader a weak smile.

Optimus sighed, "Sam you are not fine, anyone can see that just by looking at you, there is something seriously wrong with you." Optimus's tone was a bit harsher that he had intended, but he had to get though to the boy somehow.

"Sam we are all very worried about you." his tone softening.

The teen looked away from the holoform, biting his bottom lip, tears threatened to spill from the boys eyes. He had tried his hardest to pretend everything was alright, he didn't want to be weak or helpless, he didn't want his friends to think he was useless and toss him aside. But it had all finally come crashing down on him, there was no more pretending and hoping it would all just go away, he was going to finally have to face it, whatever it was.

He suddenly felt the hand return to his shoulder and he turned his head toward the holoform, the hand moved from his shoulder to cup the side of his face and he instinctively leaned into the warm touch. The Autobot leader once again speaking to the boy in a soft tone.

"Sam, you are very important to us and we don't want to lose you. Let us help you."

The minute amount of restraint Sam had left on his emotions was lost at those words. He flung himself into Optimus's arms and began sobbing. At first the Autobot leader was shocked at the sudden movement, but he quickly wrapped his arms around the boy, rubbing slow gentle circles on his back in an attempt to soothe the teen. His spark broke as the sobs intensified and the defenseless boy shook violently while clinging onto the holoform for dear life. This teen meant more to the Auto-bots than he could ever know and even more so to the Autobot leader. Eventually the delicate brunette had sobbed himself to sleep, still clinging to the holoform, who was now shifting to lay them both down on the bed. The boy cuddled even closer, his tear stained face resting against Optimus's strong warm chest. The holoform wrapped his arms protectively around the delicate body as he also fell into recharge.

(TBC)

* * *

Author's Note: I ended up rewriting this chapter about 6 to 8 times before I could consider it acceptable and it turned out a lot longer than I expected. I hope it wasn't too bad and you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much everyone for the wonderful reviews, fav's and alerts.

Weird thought of the week:

I wonder if its healthy to sit around thinking of giant alien robots having sex all day or how to torture an innocent fictional human. Well even if its not healthy it sure is entertaining, hehe.

Now on to the story :)

* * *

Chapter 3

It was now close to 8:00pm in the evening and the petite brunette was just starting to stir from his slumber. A soft moan escaped his lips and his body shifted slightly as he brought one of his hands up to rub his eyes. He glanced at the clock sitting on the night stand directly in front of him and noted the time. He had been out for about 3 hours, that was the longest he'd slept at one time since returning from his ordeal in Egypt. He lowered his hand from his face and laid his head back down, it took a moment for his sleep addled mind to awaken enough for him to realize that he did not feel the mattress under him but something firm and warm against body.

He reached a hand up to the light switch by the bed and raised the lights slightly. His eyes went wide when he realized he was lying on top of Optimus Prime's holoform. The Autobot leader was still in recharge and had one arm wrapped protectively around the teen's waist. Sam's confused mind started recalling the events that had taken place only a few hours ago. His cheeks lit up with embarrassment and he couldn't help the shame that was creeping into his head as he thought of how pathetic he must have looked crying and clinging to the older being. His gaze drifting back to the Autobot leader, his eyes wondered over the body laying beneath him. The Autobots had all started using holoforms a while ago hoping to better interact with the humans and they were incredibly real looking and feeling and oh so attractive, but none more so than Optimus's. His avatar looked to be in his early thirties, six-four, broad shoulders, a very well toned body with the perfect amount of muscles, thick black wavy hair, slightly tanned skin, a slight five o'clock shadow and full lips. His eyes stared intently at those beautiful lips, but he was quickly dragged from his thoughts as the body beneath him suddenly started to shift and bright blue eyes slowly started to open and stare into his own hazel orbs.

"Sam..." The Prime said in that wonderful baritone voice, a look of concern on his face. The teen turned a darker shade of pink as he looked away and quickly pulled himself out of the embrace. He moved himself back, his face still bright with embarrassment as the holoform looked on with confusion. Optimus was about to speak but was stopped by the sudden buzzing of Sam's cell phone. The pair eyed the bag sitting on the floor for a moment before the Prime reached down and lifted the bag up setting it in front of teen. Pulling the device from the bag it revealed a text message.

"It's Will asking if I would like to join him and Epps for dinner in the mess hall." Sam said meekly while looking up at Optimus who simply gave him a nod in return. The pair moved off the bed, stepping out into the night and closing the door behind them. They walked to the Prime's alt mode, the holoform helping the teen into the large truck before disappearing from existence.

The two sat in silence as they made their way across the base to the mess hall both lost in their own thoughts. Finally reaching their destination the holoform reappeared and was now helping the boy down, guiding him into the human sized building. They quickly spotted the two soldiers at a table off to the side of the empty room, tray's of food already in front of them and waving for the human and autobot to join them.

Will and Epp's had not yet seen the sickly looking state the brunette was now in having only heard about it from the autobots who had seen him earlier in the day. Despite their shock they managed to keep their composure, Epp's escorting Sam to get food and Will remaining to speak with Optimus.

"What the hell happened, the kid looks like death warmed over." Stated a clearly rattled Will, turning to look at the Autobot leader.

"Indeed...it was quite a shock to us as well." Replied the holoform while keeping his eyes glued to the boy, standing in the distance with the other solider.

"Has Ratchet gotten a look at the kid yet?" asked the human.

"No, not yet" Optimus said quickly ending the conversation as he watched the two humans coming back towards them. Sam having returned to the table with only a muffin and a glass of orange juice. The group sat down and began discussing various reports as they watched the teen pick and nibble at the muffin in front of him, hardly ingesting any of it at all.

xXx

It was nearly eleven O'clock now, Sam had just returned to his room, having walked back after leaving the mess hall and his two older human friends who had offered to walk him back to which he politely declined not wanting to cause them any trouble. Optimus had been called away abruptly about halfway through dinner, bidding the three remaining humans a good night and leaving Sam on his own. He was completely exhausted, he was happy to see the soldiers but the meeting had left him even more drained than before. Reaching into the duffel bag he pulled out a change of clothes, deciding that a shower before going to bed would do him some good, he proceeded into the bathroom, undressing and climbing in, relaxing as the hot water poured over his aching muscles. As he stood washing his body his mind once more wondering back to the Prime and his feelings of love for the Autobot. He shook himself from his thoughts knowing that it was all just his one sided love and that the Autobot would never feel the same for him. He stepped out from the shower drying himself off before getting dressed and walking back to his bed, climbing in and pulling the cover up around him hoping to get a little rest before the nightmares started haunting him once again.

xXx

Optimus was recharging in his private quarters when he was suddenly awakened by the strange sensation of something pulling at his spark. Confusion and alarm filled his mind, he scaned the room confirming he was indeed alone, but the feeling continued and grew in intensity. He sat contemplating it as a sudden overwhelming awareness caused his processor to freeze in terror, it was Sam, the boy was in serious trouble and calling out to him for help. He wasted no time in getting to the teen, bolting out of his room, racing to the brunette's and bursting through the door finding the human lying on the floor, his body was curled into a ball, his hands holding his head as he cried and screamed in pain, tears running down his face. The holoform ran to the boys side, but before he could anything the teen's body stiffened and suddenly went into convulsions, eventually going limp and falling unconscious.

(TBC)

* * *

Finally chapter 3 done. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews, I'm glad your having as much fun reading it and I am writing it.

Okay I know, I know, its been way too long since I updated, I'm so sorry about that. I really have been working on it all this time (I rewrote it so many time it was getting ridiculous), but my life went crazy and I've been really, really sick (still am actually) and I've had to do pretty much everything around my house cause everybody's sick and as sick as I am I'm still better than the others, so to be honest I haven't felt very creative and I'm not sure that I'm completely satisfied with this chapter, but I think it makes sense and you'll know what I'm trying to convey. I really didn't want to make you guys wait any longer, so please forgive any spelling or grammar errors for the time being, I'll keep rereading to fix things. Just one more thing and I'll let you get to the story, from now on please considered this a work in progress for the entire story, I am going to be actively rereading chapters and editing them for proper story flow, chapters 1-3 have already been edited, nothing major just a few little changes, so if you decided not to reread the entire thing you won't be lost :)

Okay now on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 4

Sam's hazel eyes slowly fluttered open. The room was overly bright to his sensitive eyes, he blinked rapidly trying to adjust and clear the blurriness from his vision. Once his sight finally started to clear some he began to take in his surroundings. He was in an unfamiliar room, it was easy though for him to figure out he was in the medbay, the room was bright and sterile looking and filled with medical equipment of various shapes and sizes obviously meant to treat both humans and autobots. He was wearing a hospital gown and in his left arm there was an IV attached and multiple bags hanging from the pole, feeding into the line. He continued to look around, suddenly noticing two familiar figures a short distance away, it was Ratchet and Optimus's holoforms, their backs were to the teen and the pair were staring at a large computer screen having a quiet discussion. Sam tried to force his self to sit up but his body was too weak and too sore to move, he let out a soft pain filled moan as he continued his futile effort. The two holoforms realizing the brunette was awake rushed over to his side.

"Easy Sam, you shouldn't be moving around." Stated the prime as he sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hands on the boys shoulders, carefully stopping his weak attempt to get up.

"What happened?" questioned Sam as he laid back down on the bed.

"You had a seizure and collapsed." answered the medic.

"According to my scans this is not the first time you've had a seizure. Care to explain why you haven't mentioned this before." Stated the medic in a clearly irritated tone, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the boy.

"I'm sorry, I..." Sam stuttered.

"Uh-huh and what else haven't you told us?" Replied the medic.

"What do mean?" Sam had a look of shock on his face, Ratchet obviously knew he was hiding things from them.

"There's plenty more your not telling us, so out with it already" stated the medic.

"I...um..." Sam looked away from the two holoforms and began biting his bottom lip.

"Sam, what is it, whats wrong?" Optimus questioned.

"I just wanted to stay with you guys a little longer" answered Sam still looking away from them.

"What the slag is that suppose to mean?" demanded an irritated Ratchet.

"...You guys have more important things to do than babysit some sick kid, I'm pretty much useless like this, you guys aren't going to want me around" answered the boy, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

The two holoforms stared at each other with a look of horror, Sam truly believed if he was no longer useful to them they would discard him.

"Sam don't you know how important you are to us" stated Optimus

"I..." Sam started but there conversation was abruptly interrupted by a knock at the door, all eyes turned toward the sound right before it opened to reveal Major Lennox.

"Am I interrupting something?" questioned the major as he took in the scene before him with concern.

"No major, please come in" was the Prime's response.

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling? You gave us all quite a scare" Said the soldier as he walked slowly toward the group.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to worry anyone" replied the boy as he looked down and away from the major guilt clearly written on his face.

"Take it easy kid, there's no reason for you to be sorry" The major rested a hand on the teens shoulder, increasing concern showing in his expression. He patted the teens shoulder before turning to face the Prime. The next few minutes were spent with Sam quietly laying there while Will gave Optimus a report on the government meeting he had just attended. Once finished the Major turned back to the teen, saying his goodbyes before exiting the medbay. The prime turned his attention back to the teen.

"Sam we attempted to contact your parents, but were unable to reach them" Stated Optimus.

"Oh they're still in Paris, they decided to extend their vacation and won't be back for a few more days... its just as well, were not exactly on such great terms right now anyway" Sam answered.

"I'm sure they would want to be informed of your current condition" commented Optimus.

"I think they're really mad at me right now, a lot was said and I'm not so sure they..." The teen stopped mid sentence as the memories left him feeling even more unwanted than he already did. He brought a hand up rubbing his forehead, the pain was beginning to build again.

Ratchet watched his movements and noticed his obvious discomfort and began running scans and checking his vitals on the monitors.

"It's starting again Optimus!" Stated the medic as he moved back over to the bed, quickly disconnecting the IV, to prevent Sam from injuring himself further.

"What's starting?" Sam questioned shakily as the pain continued to build.

Fear and panic flooded threw Sam as the pain suddenly intensified and spread throughout his body, it felt like liquid fire was running through his veins. He curled his body into a fetal position, tears were streaming down his face as he sobbed and his body shook violently.

"whats... happening... to me?" Sam stammered out in-between sobs.

"Its the Allspark energy" Ratchet replied back.

"All...spark?" Sam tried to ask, but the pain intensified once again and he began screaming.

"Ratchet can't you do something?" Asked the prime as he kept a hold on Sams shoulder preventing him from falling off the bed.

"No, anything I do might kill him" replied the medic.

"Opti...mus" the boy sobbed, pleading for help.

The heart wrenching screams and sobs broke the autobot leaders spark, he was helpless to do any thing but watch as the human who meant so much to him writhed in agony. He gathered the fragile brunette in his arms, cradling the teen to his chest, gently stroking his back offering as much comfort as possible to the human. Sam clutched the holoforms shirt tightly, hanging on for dear life as the pain continued to rack his body.

xXx

It was several hours later before the pain begin to ease. Sam was still being cradled to Optimus's broad chest, his grip one the holoforms shirt had loosened and his tense body finally began to relax a bit in the comforting and warm embrace.

He heard someone speaking but he couldn't make out what was being said. The next thing he knew he was being laid back down on the bed and the IV lines were being reattached to his left arm, by Ratchet he assumed, at the moment he still had his eyes closed.

"Sam, can you hear me?"

Sam slowly opened his eyes, looking up at the two holoforms as they looked down at him, he gave a soft nod before bringing a shaky hand up to wipe away the tears from his face. A tired sigh escaping his dry lips.

"Whats happening to me Ratchet" Sam's voice was hoarse, his throat raw and painful from screaming.

"It might be better if you got some rest before we have this conversation." replied the medic.

"No, tell me now, what going on" insisted Sam.

"Its the all spark" replied ratchet.

"The Allspark...But the Allspark was destroyed" Sam said bewildered

"Yes but the Allspark itself was merely a vessel, the power and knowledge contained within it cannot be destroyed, merely transformed or in this case transferred." answered the medic.

"I don't understand" The teen asked still confused.

"When you touched the shard of the allspark it transferred its energy and power to you" Ratchet stated.

"and that's whats been making me sick?" asked Sam, still not quite understanding.

"In a manner of speaking, your body as it is is incompatible, so its changing you to better accommodate its needs and make you the new Allspark" replied Ratchet.

"What do mean changing me?" Sam eyes were wide and fearful.

"Easy Sam" Optimus soothed.

"The biggest problem right now is that as I said human bodies are not compatible, they lack the necessary energy to sustain the Allspark on there own, which is why you've become so weak, if things are left as they are now I doubt you will survive more than a couple more days. The only option at present is to find a alternate energy source for it to feed off of." Stated the medic.

"Alternate energy source, what like a battery or something?" asked the teen.

"Not quite, It has to be the radiation given off by our kind. It will require a bit of testing to find the best match since each cybertronian's energy signature is different not everyone will be compatible with the Allspark energy" answered Ratchet.

"I'm not following, in English" Asked Sam more confused than ever.

"It will require close contact and interfacing with a member or members of our species" Stated the medic.

"I believe humans refer to it as intercourse"Ratchet clarified.

"WHAT" Sam Shrieked finally grasping the situation, the monitor with his vitals beeping in alarm.

"Sam you must calm yourself, your blood pressure is elevating to dangerous levels." Stated the medic.

"CALM MYSELF ARE YOU KIDDING ME AFTER EVERYTHING YOU JUST TOLD ME YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM" He shouted, tears spilling from his eyes and running down his cheeks.

"Sam I promise you everything will be alright" Optimus continued his attempts to sooth the boy and for the next few minutes the med bay was silent all except for the sound of Sam sniffling.

"So will this stop the pain?" The teen asked.

"No, unfortunately it won't. The pain you feel is from the transformation of your body, I don't believe that this will improve it, as a matter of fact I believe it is likely to continue escalating until the change is complete. This will however keep you from off-lining permanently" answered the medic.

"There's one other thing I think you should know, you also have a spark forming in your chest" Ratchet continued.

"I have a spark" Sam Stated in shock.

"Technically not yet as I said its still forming" he medic answered back.

"Where is it?" Questioned the teen.

"Its close to your heart" Ratchet pulled up the image on a screen next to the bed and pointed to the newel y forming spark.

Sam stared at the screen, a wave of emotions flooded him. The whole situation had become so unreal and so unbelievingly terrifying. He brought a hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes, his exhaustion was quickly beginning to catch up to him.

"We can finish going over the details later, for now you should get some sleep, your body is still very weak." Ratchet stated as he turned off the monitor.

Sleep quickly overtook him and the last thing Sam was aware of was Optimus's gentle hand stroking his hair.

(Tbc...)

* * *

I'm so evil poor Sam. I think I might be reading too many incubus stories when my mind starts going to 'come on Sam just suck off Optimus and you'll feel sooooo much better', hahaha. Normally I would have Sam be thrilled at the prospect of getting off with all the autobots, (giant autobot orgy, woohoo), but for this story I decided that maybe it should freak him out just a bit, or a lot maybe, hehe, I'm also having to decide for future chapters if I want Ratchet to be able to scan for compatible energy partners of if Sam will just have to try each autobot out one at a time, so many choices, stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

I know, I know way overdue for a new chapter, I am so sorry believe me I am not happy about it either, but right now my life sucks in ways I never even dreamed possible. Things are just awful right now in my personal life and I'll spare you all the details, but my mom is in really bad shape right now, they put her on oxygen and even at that when she moves around it drops into the 50's, really not good. So now I have two people in my house on oxygen. Fortunately I don't need it as of right now, but my health is awful as well, so on top of trying to take care of the household, I also have to run my online shop, which is my only source of income, which means listing everything, taking pictures, shipping and making everything for the shop. Also there's is going to be a special authors note a couple paragraphs down concerning a situation that came up on here.

I'm not 100% satisfied with every aspect of this chapter, there are a couple of areas I wish to re word later on, but I figured I'd go ahead and release it now and fix those minors things later when I figure out exactly how I want to reword it. So please bare with me everyone, I'll try to get chapters out as quick as I can.

Now for the special author's note: A recent situation came up and I feel its necessary for me to address the issue, especially since it was left as a permanent review. First I would like to say "I am NOT coping anybody's fanfiction story or stories." Now I've addressed the situation with the fellow writer and hopefully have put her concerns to ease and clarified with them that I have not copied their work. As I explained I probably have read her story at some point, but I don't remember it right off and would have to re-read to know which it is. I have decided not to re-read the story for the time being to avoid further misunderstandings. Now I would also like to say that you are going to see similarities between my stories and countless others, this is not because I am coping anybody's work, it is simply because every idea has pretty much been done by multiple other writers, in multiple other stories, there is unfortunately nothing I can do about that. I am simply putting all the aspects and ideas I like together in my own writing style. Also the fact that we are using characters all from the same source is going to increase similarities between stories. I have read probably thousands of fanfiction stories in various categories, and this is only a fraction of whats available and one thing I've learned is that the simple fact is that there are dozens of stories by all completely different authors that are very similar to each other, there is nothing I can do about any of this unfortunately. Now then I hope I've clarified things and we can now move on to enjoying the story. The rest of my main Author's not will be at the bottom of the page.

Now on to the story :D

* * *

Chapter 5

'How could Ratchet do that to me' Bumblebee thought as he stormed across the base, still agitated from the events of the previous night and how he was forced away from his charge. Once he reached the doors to the secondary area of the medbay he transformed to his alt mode, materialized his holoform and proceeded inside.

"Ratchet?" The yellow scout called out as he stepped inside the large room.

"Over here Bumblebee" Replied the medic, his holoform was leaning over a work bench attentively working on something.

"How's Sam?" Inquired the scout.

"He's sleeping at the moment and what about you Bumblebee, have you calmed down any?" Replied the medic.

"I'm fine" Snapped the scout.

"Right...You do realize that if you let your anger get the better of you, you'll only make things harder for Sam" Stated the medic.

"I know Ratchet, its just hard not too, I'm mean Sam's been through so much already and now this, he doesn't deserve all this" Replied the scout, his shoulders slumping.

"I agree, but there's not much we can do about it at this point. If were going to help Sam, you and Optimus are going to have to keep yourselves calm, he doesn't need the added stress" Stated the medic, Bumblebee only nodded in response.

"Whats that your working on?" Asked the scout.

"Its the all spark energy resonance device I made to detect fluctuations in Sam's energy levels, I'm just finishing the calibration on it, then we can begin testing" Replied the medic, as an alarm suddenly started to blare.

"Ratchet, whats that alarm for?" Asked the blond.

"Sams heart rate and blood pressure have spiked" Answered the medic.

"SAM" Yelled the yellow guardian as he darted off toward his charge.

xXx

"_Sam...Sam...Sam wake up, its time for your treatment"_

"_hmm...whats going on?" Sam replied sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he tried to wake up._

"_I said its time for your treatment"_

"_What treatment?" Sam said yawning, still not fully awake._

"_Why your energy treatments of course, so if you would turn over now" Replied Ratchet as he held a long cylindrical looking device with a ball like tip in his hand, he pushed a button and the device crackled with a quick burst of energy._

"_what a minute, whats that?" Sam asked fully awake and starting to panic._

"_This... Its just the charging device, come now on your stomach" Answered Ratchet as he suddenly flipped the human over. _

_Sam squeaked as his cheeks were abruptly pulled apart and the cold metal device was pressed against his hole._

"_WAIT" he yelled as the device was suddenly and forcefully shoved fully inside of him in one swift movement..._

_xXx_

Sam's eye shot open, he was twisting and gripping the blankets painfully tight, sweat dampening his body, his breathing ragged and uneven. He quickly looked around and realized he was alone. It had been nothing more than a nightmare.

"Sam, are you alright" shouted the yellow scout's holo as he quickly rushed thru the door and toward the teen, Ratchet following closely behind.

"I'm okay Bee, just a bad dream is all" Sam replied giving a weak smile as he tried to calm his breathing.

Bumblebee sat himself down on the edge of the bed, his eyes glued to his charge, Ratchet moved to the other side and checked the IV, the wristband still in his hand.

"Whats that Ratchet?" Asked the teen.

"Its the device I created to help monitor your energy levels more easily. It will register even the slightest fluctuations and help us find a suitable match for you. Speaking of which now that your awake we should get started right away, give me your left wrist?" Replied the medic as he placed the band around Sam's arm before walking over to his computer console to confirm the device was properly functioning.

"Everything appears to be functions properly, are you ready to begin Sam?" Said the medic.

"I guess so, I mean its not like I really have a choice do I" Answered the brunette.

"No I suppose you don't..." Replied Ratchet.

"Umm, so now what?" Asked the teen.

"Since Bumblebee is already here we'll begin the testing with him...Alright Bumblebee try touching Sam"

"Gladly" Replied Bumblebee as he threw his arms around the teen in a hug, happy to be back with his charge. Sam chuckled at the yellow scouts enthusiasm and returned the embrace.

"Hmm, nothing" stated the medic, the pair slowly released one another.

"Lets try something a bit more stimulating, Bumblebee kiss Sam" Said the medic.

"WHAT...?"Shouted a shocked Sam.

"I said for Bumblebee to kiss you" Answered Ratchet.

"Buts thats a little...I mean why do we have to..."Sam said, rambling a bit from his surprise before he was abruptly cut off by the medic.

"Sam, its necessary for determining a match in the energy signatures" Replied Ratchet.

"But I thought that was what this was for?" Sam questioned pointing to the wristband.

"No, the wristband merely monitors for fluctuations in your energy levels" Answered the medic.

"Huh, so what does that mean exactly?" asked the teen more confused than ever.

"When you come into close contact with a cybertronian who's energy signature resonates with that of the allspark's it causes a fluctuation or reaction in your energy levels, the wristband detects and relays those reactions to me for analysis. Well be repeating the process with each of the autobots." Explained Ratchet.

"With each of the autobots, you mean I'm going to have to kiss all the autobots!" Sam replied, embarrassment evident in his blushing cheeks.

"It does require close contact, so to answer your question yes you will, at least until an appropriate match is found or we run out of candidates" The medic answered.

"Wait, what do you mean run out of candidates?" The teen asked.

"Finding a match is going to be difficult, it can't be just any cybertronian, the energy has to resonate perfectly and with so few autobots on earth, to use a human phrase it will be like finding a needle in a haystack." Replied the medic.

"So you're saying we could be doing all this for nothing and I could still die anyway." Responded Sam solemnly. Bee grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Don't talk like that Sam, everything will be alright, we'll find a match and you'll be fine" Stated the scout, trying to remain optimistic, unwilling to consider the possibility that his charge might die.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, for now we should get back to work, time is of the essence" Stated the medic.

"Are you ready Sam?" Asked Bumblebee, still holding the boys hand.

"I...guess so" Sam stuttered out still feeling embarrassed about the idea of kissing his friend and guardian. It wasn't that the though of kissing Bee disgusted Sam, it didn't, nor did it bother him that Bumblebees holoform was male, it was just awkward for him. Sam loved his guardian, but more as a brother, he had never considered having Bee as a lover. He looked up shyly at the holoform who gave him a reassuring smile in return.

"There's really no need for you to feel so uncomfortable about this Sam, I promise you won't feel any pain" Stated Bumblebee still smiling at the young human who simply nodded in return.

The holoform carefully cupped the teens face and gently pressed there lips together in a chaste kiss. Sams cheeks blushed a light pink color as there lips parted and they looked into each others eyes. Sam's tense body relaxed a bit, 'that wasn't so bad' he thought to himself, until a voice broke him from his musings.

"No reaction, looks as though you're energies doesn't match" Ratchet informed the pair. Bumblebee had a look of disappointment on his face at the news, he clearly wanted to be the teens partner and even though Sam had never thought about Bee as a romantic interest he also felt as though in a way things might be a whole lot simpler if they had matched.

"We'll take a small brake, I need to speak with Optimus for a moment and Sam really needs to eat something. Bumblebee you can go to he mess hall and bring something back. After you've eaten we can continue. Will you be alright by your self for a few minutes?" Inquired the medic.

"Oh um, sure" Sam answered.

"Just try to rest Sam, we won't be gone long" Declared Bee reassuringly as the two holoforms exited the room, closing the door behind them.

xXx

Sam relaxed back against the bed and sighed. The whole situation was so overwhelming to the poor human and now that he was alone he had time to really think about his predicament. His very life depended on him finding a compatible energy partner and having sex with them and to make it even worse he literally had no choice in who that partner was. His first time wouldn't be an expression of love or even lust, but rather just a means to survive and his feelings didn't matter one bit, he would either do it with whoever just happened to match or die. Another thought crossed his mind what if the one that matched didn't want to do it with him, what then, would Optimus order them to have sex with him and what if they resented him for it. The whole situation was getting more and more frightening the more he thought about it. But autobots didn't hurt people and even if they did Bumblebee would keep him safe and then there was Optimus. Optimus wouldn't let another autobot hurt him, even if the leader didn't love him, he still cared enough to protect him from harm. Sam couldn't help but let his thoughts drift to the Prime, his one sided love. If only Optimus could be the one, but he quickly dismissed that thought, having the one he loved sleep with him out of a since of duty and responsibility would hurt worse than having to sleep with someone he didn't love. Sam was suddenly broken from his thoughts by the sound of the medbay door opening. He turned to look, assuming Ratchet and Bumblebee had returned, but instead he saw an unfamiliar blonde figure standing in the doorway.

The figure took a step inside the room then stopped and stood staring at the teen for a few moments before finally speaking.

"You must be Sam" Said the stranger.

"Uh... yeah, do I know you?" Sam replied apprehensively.

"No, we've never meet before, but I've certainly heard a lot about you" Said the blond as he stalked toward Sam, stopping right next to the bed.

"Um, if you're looking for Ratchet he went to find Optimus" Sam said hoping the stranger would leave.

"Actually I came to see you" Said the blonde as he sat himself on the edge of the bed. The strangers eyes roamed over the lithe human body before him and Sam couldn't help but squirmed under the uncomfortable and unwanted attention. .

"Why would you come to see me?... EEP" Sam squeaked as his chin was suddenly grabbed and a pair of lips were pressed on his, kissing him forcefully as he began struggling to break free.

"What do...you think you're...doing?" Sam shouted in between gasps as he tried to catch his breath and push the stranger off of him.

"I haven't done any thing... Yet... Ratchet informed us all of your little problem and I'm more than happy to help" said the blond. The teen let out a surprised yelp as he was suddenly pushed back against the bed and held forcefully in place. The stranger gave the frightened teen a smirk as his hand slid under the blanket, touching the tender flesh of the teens thigh.

"Where do you think you're touching" Shouted Sam. The strangers hand began sliding up, slowly and teasingly, slipping under the hospital gown the teen was still wearing finally stopping when his hand brushed against the humans cock, the blond grabbed it roughly causing the teen to yelp loudly.

"NO, Stop, don't touch me...ngh" Sam shouted at the stranger who began stroking the boy with one hand while his other hand continued to pin the terrified human firmly against the bed, the pain in his head beginning to build again.

"SUNSTREAKER, let him go immediately!" came Ratchets irate voice as Bumblebee pulled the fellow autobot off of Sam and slammed him into a nearby wall. The teen could only vaguely hear the sound of shouting and the feeling of somebody holding his shoulders thru his pain filled haze.

"Bumblebee, get him out of here" Shouted the medic. The scout quickly followed orders, dragging the fellow blond out of the room roughly. The medic quickly comm'd their leader.

::Optimus::

::Go Ahead Ratchet::

::Optimus I need you in the med bay immediately::

::What happened?::

::Sunstreaker happened::

(TBC)...

* * *

And there you have it chapter 5 finally done, I hope you all enjoyed it. I know you're all anxious for some smex and don't worry there'll be some very soon. I've got so many things I still want to do in this story and some may shock and surprise you, lots of twists and turns coming, what can I say I'm a evil twisted person, but something tells me you guys love me twisted and evil ;). Its going to be a very complicated story line and things are not going to be easy for our favorite human, I am going to be making things very difficult for him, but don't worry everything will eventually turn out all right. Poor Sunny I ended up making him look like a bad guy, but I love sunny so don't think too badly of him he just got a little overzealous, lol. Oh and the dream sequence, just to clarify, that not the normal nightmare same has, this is a whole new one, you can thank my overactive imagination and my sims girl constantly getting abducted and probed for this one, I'll be back to the other one soon enough. I also want to mention that you guys can drop me pm's if you like, just so long as they're not flames. I also have my blog setup for guest comments and I'm trying to keep that as updated as possible. I am also going to start some original stories that will be on my blog, everyone including my mom has said that writing is probably my true calling, lol. I'm still trying to work on my facebook page and group, no members yet, though I think everybody I know will be happy when I find some friends with that interest, I think my mom in particular is tried of hearing about characters having hot wild sex, threesomes and autobot orgy ideas that are all swirling around in my twisted head. Okay now on to the thank you's!

I would like to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews, and also thank you to everyone who has added me and my story to there fav's, alerts and follows. You guys rock! A special thanks to LGTracy for those wonderful ideas, I hope to incorporate them into some of my stories and boy do I have a lot of ideas. And to Peya Luna, you got it right, that is part of my plot, its going to make a nice little story twist, hehe.

Okay and there you have it, until next time :D


End file.
